1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dishwashing machine with a supporting structure which is constructed from horizontal and vertical frame members, said structure forming at least a front and a rear supporting frame, also forming a receiving means into which the rinsing container is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwashing machine of this type is known from DE 44 38 085 C2. The supporting structure consists of two U-shaped supporting frames, which are bent from a U-profile section. The U-profile section is made of metal, it being necessary for punching out and force fitting at the transitions from the horizontal to the vertical members to be undertaken, in order to obtain adequate stability of the supporting frame. The rinsing container is installed in the ready-made supporting construction and connected securely to the latter. The rinsing container can thereby be connected to the supporting structure by force fitting or screwing down.
This known supporting structure requires fairly expensive components which also makes the assembly for the mounting of the supporting structure and its connection to the rinsing container costly.